


Mercy

by OnlyGirlInYourWorld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Post-War, bad tagging system, dub-con?, idk people who read my previous tags, im so sorry, probably, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyGirlInYourWorld/pseuds/OnlyGirlInYourWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short ficlet where Harry ties Draco to the bed.. ;)</p><p>(This was written when I was smol and silly *violently ignores that I'm still smol and silly*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

** Mercy **

 

Draco didn’t know how he got stuck this way. Well, he did, but he didn’t know what he did to _deserve_ it. Draco had changed sides and convinced his father to spy, after all. He’d saved Potter’s life, for Merlin’s sake! So, _why_ was he here, then, trapped like a prey in front of a hungry predator?

It was all Potter’s fault. Draco had wanted a normal, relaxing year at Hogwarts after the war, concentrating on his NEWTs and getting his reputation back up. Not that it needed much mending after Potter, the Wizarding World’s very own Saviour, had spoken in their favour.

But as soon as he had boarded that damn train at that damn station, he knew it was going to be anything but that. That damn Golden Boy just _had_ to ruin everything. It started innocent enough, just some sly glances and finger brushing during potions. Then, suddenly, it seemed like he was everywhere, in the halls before Transfiguration, the Quidditch changing room, the dorms he and Granger shared as Head Boy and Girl, every minute, every second of the day. Draco hadn’t been able to have sex with anyone since the start of the year! Nobody wanted to cross Harry Potter by shagging what he so clearly wanted, and Draco was getting frustrated.

When it felt like Draco would _finally_ get what he wanted from that Ravenclaw 6 th year, Potter just _had_ to show up and actually had the nerve to _mark him_! Him, Draco Malfoy! His poor, previously unblemished skin was now stained by this monstrous purple hickey which just won’t go, no matter how many spells he did.

The worst part was that Draco had actually _let_ it happen. He had actually put his hands in that god forsaken silky hair and had let those wicked lips devour his mouth and neck. Draco _knew_ it was just because of sexual frustration and nothing else. He didn’t like those strong, roughened by Quidditch hands and he most assuredly _hadn’t_ been ogling Harry Potter’s arse when he had bent down to get a book from a low shelf in the library. Draco groaned at how unconvincing he sounded even in his head.

It was all Potter’s fault, the way he was feeling. And why he wasn’t moving from his position backed up to a wall, that was Potter’s fault too. Him, and his big emerald eyes that were looking at him like he wanted to eat him whole.

And now Draco was stuck, panting, against the wall in his room as Harry Potter shut the door and advanced on him with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

“You can’t run from me, _Draco_ ,” Potter purred, putting his hand on either side of Draco’s head, “You forget that I’m a seeker.”

“Piss off, Potter.” Draco spat, _finally_ trying to get away.

Potter chuckled, “No can do, Malfoy. You’re mine, now.”

“I am nobo–” Draco started, indignantly before he was cut off by deliciously aggressive lips.

Draco _hated_ how he gave in without a fight, moaning into Potter’s mouth.

He didn’t know how he got there, but suddenly he was lying back on the bed with Potter standing at the foot, holding his wand.

“Just to make sure you know you’re mine, and that you can’t run away.” Potter said with a wicked smirk. Draco started to sit up hurriedly, but Potter flicked his wand and Draco was tied to the bed.

“Potter! Untie me now!” Draco shrieked, struggling in his bonds.

“I don’t think so,” Potter taunted, coming closer to Draco and fisting his hair in his hand.

“I’ve waited too long for this,” Potter breathed, his hungry gaze sending shivers down Draco’s spine, “You’re at my mercy now, Draco, and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

“Potter, this is ridiculous. Really, what–” Draco tried pleading but Potter attacked his neck and Draco forgot what he was supposed to say.

Was he supposed to say ‘no’ to this delicious assault? Draco couldn’t remember and he really didn’t care at the moment. He just surrendered to Potter’s will and let him do as he pleased.

“Good boy,” Potter hummed against his skin, rewarding him with a kiss, leaving Draco gasping for breath.

“I’m going to fuck you Draco, hard,” Potter punctuated this with a particularly hard nip at Draco’s pulse point and Draco moaned, arching his back. He could feel Potter’s smug smile against his neck, “And you’re going to love every second of it.”

And Draco didn’t doubt it, at all.

 

**The End** **(or maybe not)**

**Author's Note:**

> So... I went to write the next chapter of HPaHS, but this one just wouldn't leave my mind.
> 
> I might write a Part 2 and you all know what it will contain... Smut! *squeals happily*
> 
> I guess it all depends on how this fic is received.. and the response I get.. ;)
> 
> Thank you for reading and tell me how you like it! *smiles widely*


End file.
